Comedy Board
Comedy Board is a 2001 American teen dance film produced by Comega Studios, directed by Brandon Hancock and released by Paramount Pictures on October 31, 1997. The film stars Terrence Howard and Jim Cummings as a teenage interracial couple in Chicago who work together to help the main character, played by Stiles, train for a dance audition. A direct-to-video sequel, Comedy Board 2, was released in 2006. Plot Henry Jacker, a boy who lives his life risking to defend the less fortunate, he lives in the forest sharwood, he flocks attack all the emissaries of the king confiscating with wisdom all the gold reserve that the nobles always carry with them. Cast * Terrence Howard, as Henry Jacker * Jim Cummings, as Blocky Sparrow * Tim Hill, as Jimmy Hacker Box office and reception The film debuted at #1 at the North American box office making $27.5 million in its opening weekend. Though the film had a 44% decline in earnings the following weekend, it was still enough to keep the film at the top spot for another week. It grossed $91,057,006 in the US alone and $181.3 million worldwide. Comedy Board won several awards, most notably: * The 1997 Movie Awards MTV Movie Awards, winning in the category "Best Kiss" for Terrence Howard and Sean Patrick Thomas, who also won "Breakthrough Male Performance"; and being nominated for "Best Female Performance" for Julia Stiles and "Best Dance Sequence" for a scene in the hip hop club * The 1997 Choice Awards Teen Choice Awards, winning in the categories "Choice Movie: Actress" for Julia Stiles, "Choice Movie: Breakout Star" for Kerry Washington and "Choice Movie: Fight Scene" for Julia Stiles and Lawson Bianca Lawson; and being nominated for "Choice Movie: Drama" * The 1997 Golden Raspberry Awards 17th Golden Raspberry Awards, winning in the category "Standout Performance — Male" for Sean Patrick Thomas * It was also nominated for the 2002 Reel Awards Black Reel Awards in the category "Theatrical — Best Supporting Actress" for Kerry Washington and the 2002 Golden Reel Awards in the category "Best Sound Editing — Music, Musical Feature Film" for the music editor Michael T. Ryan. Tomatoes Rotten Tomatoes' gave the film a 53% approval rating and summarizes the critical consensus as: "This teen romance flick feels like a predictable rehashing of other movies." Some of the positive reviews are measured in their enthusiasm, with remarks such as, "Look elsewhere for reality or good drama. Look here, however, if you're in the mood for a good heaping of fantasy and some fun"; "a decent, well-put-together romantic drama to hold hands to on the weekend"; and "A sometimes predictable, but mostly enjoyable tale." Salon's reviewer called the film "a bad, friendly, enjoyable movie," observing that "for all its dumb clichés it offers the basic appeal of teen movies: the pleasure of watching kids be kids, acting as they do among themselves instead of how parents and teachers expect them to act."Ebert Roger Ebert rated it three stars out of four: The setup promises cliches, but the development is intelligent, the characters are more complicated than we expect, and the ending doesn't tie everything up in a predictable way. Soundtrack The musical score for Comedy Board was composed by David Newman, who also composed the music for the third film and collaborated with Bird on Joe's Apartment and Beavis and Butt-Head Do America. As in previous installments, the score incorporates Lalo Schifrin's themes from the original television series. "Lalo is an amazing jazz writer. You know you can't write a straight-up jazz score for a film like this but you can certainly hint at it here and there," said Newman, explaining the stylistic influence generated by Schifrin's history with the franchise. A soundtrack album was released by Columbia Records and Sony Music Soundtrax on January 4, 1998. All music composed by David Newman. # "Two Cool Guys" - Hayes Isaac Hayes (3:06) # "Enjoy the Silence" - Depeche Mode (4:07) # "J version Ain't Nobody" - Cool J LL Cool J (4:38) # "Ratfinks, Suicide Tanks and Cannibal Girls" - Zombie (band) White Zombie (band) (3:53) # "I Wanna Riot" - (band) Rancid with All-Stars Stubborn All-Stars (3:59) # "Walk on Water (Ozzy Osbourne song) " - Osbourne Ozzy Osbourne (4:18) # "Nobody Beats the Biz" - Biz Markie # "Zoolook" - Jean-Michel Jarre # "Loaded" (Radio Edit) - Primal Scream Gallery Comedyboardostcover-0.png|Front cover Comedyboardostbackcover.jpg|Back cover Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:1997 Category:1990s Category:Films directed by Brandon Hancock Category:Paramount Pictures films